The 100: Immortality
by Livy64
Summary: The story starts off as Lexa turns down Cage's deal. The grounders and ark survivors successfully take over Mt Weather with no survivors. With Clarke reuniting with Bellamy, she now has too chose between Lexa and going to the Grounder Capital or staying with Bellamy in Camp Jaha and figuring out how she has to cope with life.
1. Chapter 1

The 100

**Immortality**

**Story Line:**

The story starts off as Lexa turns down Cage's deal. The grounders and ark survivors successfully take over Mt Weather, but unfortunately there are no Mountain Men survivors because the radiation killed them all. With Clarke reuniting with Bellamy, she now has too chose between Lexa and going to the Leaders meeting in Ton D.C or staying with Bellamy in Camp Jaha and figuring out how she is going to cope with life.

**Chapter One:**

**Introduction:**

"Where are they? Let me through!" Clarke pushed and shoved at the people standing in her way as she climbed up to the top of Mt Weather. Clarke looked up ahead and saw familiar faces coming out of the opening. Jasper, Monty, Miller and… Bellamy. Clarke stopped dead in her tracks, she couldn't believe it. They were alive! Clarke ran as fast as she could, but to her it felt like hours.

Bellamy looked up at the figure coming towards him. She had blonde hair, was short and had the biggest smile on her face. It was Clarke. A grin spread across his face as he instantly dropped the gun he was holding so that he was ready to embrace her.

Clarke threw herself at Bellamy as he picked her up and swung her around. She buried her head deep into his chest breathing in his smell. The warmth of his body flooded through her, with it feeling like they were one person, united together. "It's good to see that you're still alive", Clarke whispered in Bellamy's ear.

"I wouldn't be here without you princess." Bellamy breathed in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Well I'm glad to see that everyone is getting such a warm welcome" Jasper rolled his eyes at Monty indicating the moment that they were interrupting.

Clarke released Bellamy and flung her arms around Jasper and Monty. She released a laugh, letting out her emotions and taking in that her friends were safe and sound and that they hadn't changed one bit. "Oh I missed you guys so much, hold on where's Maya?"

Jasper eyes were red and puffy, a tear leaked down his face. "The radiation. It killed her."

"Jasper I am so sorry..."

"No its fine. We all knew she was never going to make it anyway. It was just a matter of time before it happened. I just wish I spent more time with her you know?"

Clarke looked at Jasper with an apologetic look, the awkward silence began to fill up as everyone was lost for words trying to cheer Jasper up.

Bellamy was the first one to break the ice. "Well let's no spoil the mood shall we? Come on I'm sure everyone is waiting on us back at camp" as Bellamy swung his arms around Jasper and Monty and started walking down the hill only to turn around and find Clarke gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Clarke still had blushed cheeks and a tingling feeling in her stomach after seeing Bellamy. She couldn't figure out what it was. Did she like him? Or was she just glad to see that he was alright? After everything that had happened, Clarke really just needed some space and time to get away from her friends and family. She was meant to go back to the camp with Bellamy, Monty and Jasper but could not yet bring herself to go back. There was one thing she had to do.

Clarke walked through the forest thick undergrowth crunched below her feet as she wondered on into the clearing of the grounder camp. Cheers from grounders surrounded her as she ventured onwards threw the crowd towards the commanders tent.

Through the door and inside the tent was Lexa standing over the map of Mt Weather. She turned and looked at Clarke, bags were showing under her eyes. She was obviously exhausted from the fighting. "I can hear the cheering outside". Lexa stopped millimetres in front of Clarke, so close each breath was breathed in by one another, "The grounders in this camp have grown to trust you Clarke. They see you as one of us now, and so do I."

Clarke took a step back, the smile which was once on Lexa's face vanished. "Lexa, I didn't come here to tell you that I'm going to the Grounder Capital with you, I still haven't made my decision yet." There was a harsh tone in Clarke's voice as the words spilled out of her mouth. Lexa opened her mouth to protest but Clarke held up her hand to silence her. "Let me finish what I have come here to say. I want to take some time off, away from all of this before I make any decisions. I still have feelings for you" Clarke felt the blood rush to her head as she looked down at her feet blushing, "but I am overwhelmed at the moment from past events and just need some time to recover." Clarke's eyes locked with Lexa's, as she could see the hurt flood through her eyes.

Lexa took a deep breath registering what Clarke had just said. "I see… well, I will be waiting here for your answer. But Clarke, we are leaving for the Capital in 2 weeks. You have until then to make your decision. Bellamy or Me." Lexa's tone was tough, showing that she did not like Bellamy very much. And at the sound of his name her whole body winced in pain, as if 1000 tiny needles were stabbing into her grounder rough skin at once.

Clarke froze. "But I never said anything about Bellamy. I don't even have feelings for him." But deep down Clarke knew she felt for Bellamy, who could explain the warm fuzzy feeling she had for him as he lifted her up. Like a princess.

"Clarke do not fool me, what we share is something Bellamy and you will never have. We have a connection when we are together. What would he think of you if he found out you didn't even try to save his sister from the missile? We know things about each other Clarke. Things that only we can share." Lexa turned around and walked back to the map of Mt Weather, indicating it was time for Clarke to leave. "Oh and Clarke I'm sure we will figure out a way to keep the peace between our people, all debts are forgiven. The war is over and we must continue on."

And on that note Clarke walked out of the tent even more confused than when she went in. She only had 2 weeks to figure out her feelings for Lexa and Bellamy, and had no idea how to solve that problem.


End file.
